Get to the User World
They made it to the City Jake: You'll stay here. I'll be back He left Minutes alter They are waiting for him and then Dream Eaters appeared Duck: Oh. Great! Tech: Here we again! They had fighting them and they defeated them, then they heard a noise Duck: What the? Tech: Come on! They went off and see Jake, Earl and Kelly Tech: Jake. Earl: Who's this? Tech: I'm Tech and this is Duck. Jake and us see were on our way to the Portal. Earl: Come with us. Tech: Okay. Duck: To where? Jake: The Portal. We should use the Solar Sailer. There's on I'm the underground docks. They went off Flashback has started Jake: They took... The disk... Dad, it's gone. Earl: It was. Jake: How's Kelly? He look at her Earl: She's Stable. Jake: We need to go back. CLU will use it to reach the outside world. And he's gonna rule the world. I will stop him from destroying it if you'd just let me do this! Earl: Son. You've done enough for one day! Jake: (Sigh) So what can we do? Earl: I don't know. Nothing. We do Nothing. Be still. Wait. We can hop a Solar Sailer. A full-on sprint to the Portal. We can beat CLU there! Let's get her out of here. Flashback has ended They already on the Solar Sailer, and they use Kelly's Disk to repair her Jake: Well, she make it? Earl: I don't know. Jake: But didn't you write her code? Earl: Some of it. But... The rest is just... Beyond me. Jake: So she's an ISO. Tech: What's an ISO? Earl: A whole new life form. Kelly is the last ISO animal. Jake: And you created them? Earl: Flynn did. They manifested, like a flame. They weren't really.... Really from anywhere. The conditions were right and they came into being. To centuries we've dreamed of a pure existence beyond our own. I touch them in here, like flowers in a Wasteland. They were spectacular. Everything I'd hoped to find in the system- control, order, Perfection- non of it meant a thing. The ISO- they were gonna be my gift to the world. He remove the Bad DNA in her Earl: There. Good as new. It's gonna take a whole for her system to rebuild. Duck: So what happened... To you and your friends gift? Earl: CLU. CLU happened. Duck: Should have known. Earl: He was build to create the perfect system. But endless potentials can enter even be fully Realized. CLU saw the ISO as an imperfection, so he destroyed them. Jake: He mess up. Earl: No. He's me. I mess up. Chasing after perfection- chasing after what was right in front of me. Right in front of me. Flynn created another CLU just like me. Duck: Look too hard for one thing, and you miss everything else. And then, the people around us get hurt in the process. Like Skeleton King. His single-minded thirst for answers created Mephiles. We all have a little of that curiosity in us... So if were not careful, any one of us could create a Mephiles. They saw CLU ship Duck: Aw Man! They found us. Earl: We've been put on a new course. Minutes alter They are in CLU's Ship and they saw a Guard, then Kelly gave the disk to Earl Kelly: See ya. She went off and let herself get captured All: (Gasp) Earl: She has been removing herself for the equation. Jake: We can't just let her go. Duck: That's right. Tech: We can't leave her. Earl: No. Hold on, Jake. What about getting you to the Portal? You shut them down from the outside. Jake: Kelly is coming with us. And we still have to get your disk back. Earl: Son. If you chase two rabbits, you won't catch either. Tech: If this one as a father-son thing, I won't Interrup you. Duck: So do I. But we should probably get back that disc at least, before CLU uses it to destroy the outside world. Come on, Jake. Jake: Alright. Meet me on the right deck, and get us some wheels. Earl: Wheels? What's your plan? Jake: I'm a User. I'll improvise. They went off Jake: Tech, Duck. We've gotta save Kelly. Tech: We know. And we will. They smile at each other Jake: The disc should be somewhere on the throneship. I saw a dock here earlier. Over there! Tech: Alright! They made it to the Throneroom and they grab the Disk and they break an Alarm, then the Guard appeared with Kelly Kelly: Jake! Run! They are fighting the Guard and they defeated Kelly: What are you doing here? Jake: To the Flight deck. Kelly: But CLU the Dog will be back any minute, we'll never make it. Jake: Don't worry, Duck and Tech are here to help. They made it to the Flight deck and they hop aboard their flights to the Portal At the Portal They made it and saw CLU the Dog waiting Earl: This is mine. He walk up to him Earl: I had a feeling you would be here. CLU: You! You and your friends promised us that we would chance the world... together! You and your friends broke your promise! I took the system to its maximum potentiometer. And now, yoi see the application at my disposal! A Giant Dream Eater appeared Earl: This is not good. Tech: You can leave this one to me and Duck. Earl: What? They are fighting the Giant Dream Eater and they defeated it CLU: I created the perfect system! Earl: The thing about perfection is that it's unknowable. It's impossible and it also.. right in front of is, all the time. You wouldn't that because I don't when created you like Flynn and my friend. I'm sorry, CLU. He looks Angry and he punch him. Jake looks angry at him for hurting his father, he's gonna push him but he got toss to the Portal, Duck and Tech are protecting him. Kelly is so worried to Earl Earl: Go now. She went off to Jake and the Others and they are going to fight CLU Earl: CLU! Remember what you came for. He went to him and the bridge is closing. CLU removed the Disk and finds out it wasn't belong to him CLU: No. He know that Kelly has the Disk CLU: No... Why!? Earl: He's my Son. He throw the Disk and leap to the Portal Jake: Dad! Earl: Jake! Is time! Jake: No! Kelly: Jake, it's what he wants. Jake: I'm not leaving you! Earl: Take here! He use his Father Disk and now they teleported to the Outside world Earl: Good-bye, Son. Then CLU is going to the Portal, then Duck and Tech stop him Tech: Not so fast! Earl is using his power and then CLU went into Earl and now a bright light has expand it and now the Portal is gone Tech: The Portal is gone now. Duck: Yeah. These gates that connect worlds- maybe when we pass through see, we're challenged, and changed. And it's not over, Tech. There are more totals ahead we have to overcome. Hmph. We'll be ready, Ace. They saw a Symbol of a Disk, so they aim their Sword and they got it Meanwhile Daffy: Boy, I hope my grandson is okay. Wile: Don't worry, as long as my grandson is with him, Ace and Rev. Daffy: Alright. Bugs: (Gasp) Wait. You don't think... Oh no! Yen Sid. They saw a Floating squid monster Wile: Look at that! It's a Squid. Bugs: Oh No. Yen Sid: That squid is Black Doom. Daffy: What's it holding? It put them on the table and they look at a Crown and a Letter Bugs: That crown.... It belongs to Lola. H look at Letter Daffy: Well? Bugs: (Gasp) Wile: So what did it say? Bugs: It's from Black Doom. He said he Kidnap Lola. All: What! Bugs: The Letter say I have to go back to Looney Tunes Castle... Or else. Yen Sid: Bugs, you better hurry. There's no time to waste. Bugs: Okay, guys you better stay here till I return. Daffy: Bugs, I'm you Best friend! Wile: And we are in this together! Bugs: Oh... I guess you're right, everyone. We're friends need to stick together. Yen Sid, we'll be back. They used their Galaxy Train and went off to Looney Tunes Castle Yen Sid: The Timing is too perfect, too calculated. Black Doom must sense a change in the forces of darkness. A change... Like Skeleton King.